Scarlet eyes
by Mjus
Summary: Yugi&co is going to Honda's summerhouse in a bright forest during vacation. But Yugi is sensing strange things. Is the place really as innocent as it looks? Rating just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

I got inspired to write this story by a pic I found layin in my com. It wasn't really a creepy pic with bloody bodyparts and stuff, yet it send chills running down my spin every time I look at it. It's simply a pic of Yugi sitting on a white painted banch with the sun playing on his being gently. But the eyes that looks up at me isn't his. Anyone seen that pic? Oh it doesn't matter. I've tried to morror the feeling in the pic in my story, so foregive me if you don't find this scary enough.

Another thing; I don't know the name of Honda's father so I named him Johnny. Begging for forgiving for everyone who knows the real name.

* * *

**_Scarlet eyes_**

**_Chapter 1_**

_written by_

**_Mjus

* * *

_**

Jonouchi sat idly daydreaming in the car. Behind them the town of Domino disappeared out of sight as the midday sun shone brightly on it.

The summer had started great. Honda had invited them all to his summer place during the week and right now the gang was sitting in the car doing whatever to pass the time.

Yugi sat with another of his impossible games. Jono would probably never get just how much games meant to his little friend. Ever since the spirits of the sennen items passed away, Yugi's obsession of games had improved.

Anzu listened to dancing music in her headphones and Honda sat in the front seat talking lowly to his father who drove the car. Bakura had gone to England to stay with his father for some time so he wasn't coming.

After about two hours driving Jono turned around as he felt something pressed softly against his arm, only to find Yugi fallen asleep after finishing his game. The taller smiled gently and placed his friend comfortably on him. Yugi was really cute when he slept.

Jono turned back to stare at whatever was outside the window, thinking back on the past months. To Jono's great relief, Duke had moved over to America. He never really got over what the green-eyed teenager had done to him when they first met.

As soon the spirits of the sennen items had passed on to the afterlife Yugi had seemed a little depressed, though he did everything in his power to hide it. The little one tried to spend as much time as possible with his friends, at school or walking over to Bakura's place just to sit there and talk about everything, and sometimes how it felt to not have that other presence in their minds. Yugi never mentioned his dark side anymore and seemed to do everything in his power to keep his thoughts away from the pharaoh.

Bakura had become more visible. His dark side had kept him in the shadows of fear, but now when he was gone, Bakura's face were more and more often lit up by a bright smile and his flinches from being touched slowly got better.

Jono guessed Yugi was part of Bakura's changes, as much time they spend together talking about what had happened to both of them and getting over it together. Though their dark sides were enemies to death and treated the two of them so different, Yugi and Bakura only had the other who knew what it was like to have someone else share one's body. None of Yugi's other friends knew what it was like.

Malik had calmed down now when he could have more of a normal life. When the pharaoh had passed away and the sennen items been destroyed, the grave keepers' duty was so make sure the history reminded history. After all it wasn't Yugi he hated, it was the pharaoh.

Seto Kaiba and Mokuba were still running their company and Kaiba once in a while challenged Yugi in his new games. The rivalry between them had ebbed out and the two of them seemed quite comfortable with the small game-meetings they shared every now and then.

Anzu was studying traditional dance in Domino for a while, until she had enough grades and money to go to America as was her dream of life.

Honda studied to become a doctor. He had hooked up with a girl named Lana, a red-haired girl with nice curves and sweet face. She was kind and all, but she seemed to have some strange interest in Yugi, though the young duellist didn't seem to notice. Lana and Anzu wasn't a good pair, but at least they accepted each other enough to not start a fight whenever Lana looked a little too much at Yugi for Anzu's liking.

Jono's sister Shizuka still lived with her mother, but was allowed to see her brother whenever she wished, much to Jono's happiness. And the older brother was the only one who knew about Shizuka's major crash on Yugi too. But as far as it looked, it would remind a secret for some time. And Jono himself was still trying to find a future. Kaiba had told him that if he could get the right grades there could possibly be a place for him in Kaiba corporations. That thought was at least worth thinking about though Jono didn't really get why Kaiba had asked him in first place. But once again Yugi was in the line of suspicions.

"So we're here," Honda's father Johnny's voice said and ripped Jono from his train of thoughts.

Jono focused on the surroundings. They had come into a forest and a pretty, white tree house was visible through the trees.

"That's where we going to live this week?" Anzu asked exited.

"Sure is, Mazaki-san," Johnny said half laughing. "That's my grandparents' old place. It's a little old but the feeling is comfortable and somehow wise. This is the only place on earth that can make me poetic."

Jono had to swallow a giggle when Honda hit his father on the arm to make him shut up. The blonde turned to the still sleeping Yugi, who peacefully rested his head on his friend's shoulder. It felt like a crime to wake him up.

"Hey Yugi, wake up pal."

Yugi stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Over time those amethyst eyes had lost much of their former light, but it was still there, visible for anyone who looked into them.

Jono looked up at Anzu when he felt her eyes on him, he knew she loved watching Yugi when he slept, but he had to wake up.

"Are we there yet?" Yugi asked sleepily.

"We're here," Jono said and smiled.

Yugi rubbed his eyes and stretched. He had grown a whole lot during the months, he reached to Jono's chest now and his face wasn't as childish. It was understandable that girls turned around as Yugi walked past nowadays. He was becoming even more beautiful as time passed. Even his slim body became more attractive.

As soon sleep had left Yugi's eyes lit up like they used to before he lost his other half. It was amazing how much this trip had made Yugi all hyper.

"It's beautiful," Yugi said out loud when he stepped out of the car after Jono.

"Yea, but its pretty old too, guess it does it with the atmosphere," Honda said as he helped his father stuff out bags from the boot.

Yugi looked around and suddenly his expression changed as he stared into the forest, like he had heard, or seen, something.

"Yugi?" Jono asked concerned. He had seen that expression before, and it never was a good sign.

"Nothing Jono," Yugi said and smiled calming. "It's just me going paranoid."

The other three exchanged glances. This far Yugi's sixth sense hadn't failed him. Bakura was the one who figured out that Yugi could sense magic and supernatural stuff. What if this forest wasn't as innocent as it looked?

"Dad, are you sure there aren't any creepy stories about this place you haven't told me about?" Honda asked.

Johnny looked up, surprise playing over his kind features. "Of course not, if there were I'd told them long ago."

Shrugging the bad feelings off the gang went into the house.

Inside the atmosphere was soft and cosy. Old furniture welcomed anyone to sit down, a blue-green grandfather clock painted with pale flowers ticked peacefully in a corner. A fireplace covered the far wall completely and dust just seemed to belong. Portraits of people who had once lived in the house hung every here and there on the walls, completely without care how they were placed. The massive tree walls looked well taken care of and gave away a feeling of safely, like the smiles of the portraits' inhabitants. Everything rested in the golden-orange light of the day from outside.

Jono smelled the age and already felt like home. He glanced at Yugi at his side, just to see him stare at the atmosphere itself.

"Wow, this place is real cosy, don't you think?" Anzu said amazed.

"It really is," Yugi said, not really there. It was like he could hear something in the air, something that carefully avoided the others.

"Now, let's bring your stuff to your rooms and then we can fix some food and eat outside. It's such a lovely whether," Johnny said happily.

"That sounds like a good idea," Yugi said cheerfully and smiled like he used to; broad, bright and vivid.

Yugi shared room with Jono, Anzu took Honda's actual room as Honda himself would share room with his father. Anzu's room was the only one that was small while the others were pretty big, too big for someone to be able to sleep in them alone without lying sleepless thinking of ghosts and spooky stories.

* * *

At night Yugi woke up unexpectedly. He didn't know why since Jono snoring at his side always made him feel so safe. Then again, there was something about this place that wouldn't leave him alone. It tugged at his mind, demanded his attention, begged him to stop and listen to it. Yet, after trying to listen to it all day, it still beat him what he was listening for. He knew it wasn't natural though. If it was, he wouldn't feel so strange about it, like when there was magic around the corner. 

And there it was again; that strange feeling that tugged at his mind, now even stronger as there was no one to drag him out of it.

Yugi got out of bed and dressed quickly. If Jono woke up Yugi would take him along, so it would feel at least a little safer than going out alone, even if Jono couldn't hear what Yugi did.

Jono slept, oblivious of his young friend's leaving.

Downstairs nothing had changed. Everything looked just the same at night as during the day, except it was a little darker and a change of light, but Yugi could faintly make out the dancing fairies of the moonlight, dancing gracefully with the multicoloured dust that flew around everywhere since Johnny tried to dust things off. It's safe to say he failed.

The silver white moonlight gave the old room a new face though. The ticking from the grandfather clock seemed louder in the silence of the night, the fireplace was cold and the fire he could imagine in there so clearly before seemed to have never been there. Smiling faces on the walls seemed to sleep in the peace. Everything breathed peace.

Yugi wanted nothing more than go back to his bed and fall asleep to the safe sound of Jonouchi's snoring. But he couldn't. It still begged him to listen to it, and he had to go outside to do so.

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

Since I don't really like being without reviews, I'll need at least five to update the last part of the story. This part is the most creepy though, if I can say so myself. I hate myself for being so mean.

_**

* * *

**_

**Scarlet eyes**

**_Chapter 2_**

_written by_

**_Mjus

* * *

_**

Outside mist gently embraced the trees, and Yugi could once again make out the fairies dancing in the curtains of silvery mist. Now when he finally was outside the calling after him got stronger. The whole forest seemed to bath in bluish silver mist and the night song of the forest could so clearly be heard in Yugi's wide open mind.

The tones scared him somehow, though it obviously just wanted to calm him. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek on the door he still held onto tightly.

Yugi wished with his whole being that there could be just one other who could hear and see all the things he could. Once he had checked himself up, but the doctor had stated he was just paranoid. But Yugi knew he wasn't. He really could hear things, not ghosts or wandering souls, just things. Voices without bodies, sounds without a voice, winds whispering about what happened all around.

The young duellist knew it wasn't magic, not an illusion of his mind. He knew what it was. His open mind. Since he had always wanted to feel the safety presence of his other in his mind, he never closed his mind for whatever could come from the other side of the link. And now, when the pharaoh was gone, his side of the link was filled with things no one else was able to hear. Bakura could, if he really opened his mind enough. He had tried it once, just to make Yugi sure he wasn't crazy. But the albino had much harder time to open his mind enough. When he had his dark side, he had done everything in his power to lock him out of his mind.

But Yugi didn't know just how to close his mind from everything that kept calling for his attention. It took so much out of him when he tried. The winds' whispers were the only thing he didn't really want to shut outside. It told him whenever there was someone coming to him, and warned him if it was safe or not to wait for whoever. But all the other things he could easily live without.

A gentle sound called Yugi from the forest. He turned around to look back into the house, hoping against hope to find someone, whoever, standing there wondering what he was doing up this late at night. But the room behind him was just as empty of any physical presence as before.

The fairies looked up at him when he slowly and silent walked through the mist. They giggled, faint sounds that wasn't really there. One of them took the one at its side and started dancing around Yugi, and soon more followed. Their song mixed with the one of the forest and the bodiless dancers happily danced to the slow rhythm as was their way of life. Yugi smiled gently at them. He had a few fairies in his room at home too. The fairies of moonlight, but strangely enough they just appeared in his house and nowhere else. He didn't mind having them around though. They were just silent dancers and his sort-of friends, and they obviously loved him a lot too, since they did what they could to make his night time less lonely.

It was closer now, much closer. It still didn't have a real voice, but yet its calling was so intense, and the fairies dance was slightly faster.

Yugi stopped, and so did everything else around him. The younger fairies drew closer to Yugi's body, afraid of what was coming. They knew this forest way better than any other creature, and now they were afraid. The only thing Yugi could do was standing there, a strong protector of theirs.

It moved. For the first time Yugi could make out what it was; a ghost created of emotions of the forest itself; fear, loneliness and pain. It was beautiful, though its body wasn't really there. It was like the fairies, and Yugi understood why they feared this being, and in front of his eyes it took a more visible form. Eyes, as blue as the night sky above, drilled into Yugi's very soul and he did everything to hide what it was looking for.

The fairies now were all around him, wanting to be as close as possible to him. Its fear and pain rubbed off on them, Yugi could feel it.

It drew closer to Yugi forcing up his fear, but still he tried to suppress it. The blue eyed wanted to tell him something, and he couldn't let his own fear and pain block his view.

_So much pain. Flames that ate the young trees alive. Axes, and saws, cutting off the bigger trees by the root before the laughing humans took the best wood to build the house Yugi's friends were sleeping in right now._

_So much fear. Birds had to abandon their nests and eggs, which the humans mercilessly burned with the useless branches. Foxes and smaller animals had to run away when their holes under the trees were falling in. But just half of them made it in time, the rest was killed, slowly choked when they got stuck under the weight of earth and wood._

_So much loneliness. Every animal had lost a mate, parent or cup. Tears were visible in animals as well as trees and the bodiless beings of the forest. They had to watch as their previous home, home of so many beings, were taken over by the ones who had set everything up; two humans. Honda's father's grandparents. _

_No one had the power to change what had happened. They just had to leave. But the strong emotions created another being. A being that was soon to be as feared as what had happened._

It drew closer to Yugi. Now when he had been so kind and listened to its pain, it wanted to do something back. But it wasn't in its nature to be kind to anyone. With suppressed fear Yugi backed away from the pained eyes.

The fairies finally reached an end of patience. They liked Yugi, loved him, he could see them and didn't cut them out like so many others did. They wanted to protect him from the cruel fate it was about to give him.

Melting together as many as possible, until they were as big as Yugi, they took him by the hand and with silent voices begged him to follow. Yugi didn't have much of a choice. He had to go with the fairies or this other being treated to take him and swallow him whole.

He ran, as silent and graceful as the fairies, which as tightly as were possible for them held his hand. The fairies led him at safe paths in the forest to where they once came from; a lonely tree in the middle of a swamp. His light, silent footsteps didn't leave any tracks in the soft earth.

Tired Yugi sat down in the fast mud under the tree along with fairy pearls. The silver mist gently embraced him, wanting to sooth his torn nerves. The big fairy sat down in front of him watching him in concern. Yugi's seeing eyes locked with the fairy's, the next second it lightly placed it's faint lips on his, before they split up into many beings once again.

The fairies were beings of the forest, the ever dancers in the mist. They loved Yugi in a way impossible to understand since they didn't really exist, weren't really there, yet they stood out so clearly in Yugi's eyes.

But you can't hide from emotions. It silently followed Yugi's scent to where he sat, and this time, the fairies couldn't save him.

It lightly touched Yugi's face making him look into its eyes. It dove into his unprotected mind and dug up feelings he had buried in the deepest parts of his very soul. It found his fear of being left behind, alone and lost.

'_Jono and the others will help me,'_ Yugi thought desperately, his hope the only thing that saved him from this being.

_They can't hear you,_ it whispered, just like the wind, within his mind.

Digging deeper, the being found the feeling of loneliness from the pharaoh's disappearance. Loneliness no one alive could ever imagine.

'_They have always helped me out, they will save me again,'_ flew through his brain.

_Only as long as the pharaoh was there and they knew you needed constant protection,_ it whispered.

In the deepest, darkest corners, at the wall between heart and soul, it found what it had sensed from the beginning; pain. The pain of knowing forever didn't exist. Pain of knowing his life had to change as a rule of passing time. Pain of loneliness. Pain of knowing he would always be bullied for something.

'_My friends won't leave me like this. They will come, they'll save me once again. They have to,'_ Yugi thought as the pain reached though his whole being. But his hope was too weak.

_They will never find you here._

The fairies cried unstoppable as the being feed on Yugi's heart and soul, on his emotions of what once created the unwanted being. There was nothing they could possible do to prevent it.

**tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

I'll probably regret this for the rest of my existanse, but here is my update (though I had not enough of reviews). I'm just fed up of having it just lying at my documents for so long. You better appreciate it.**_

* * *

_**

**_Scarlet eyes _**

**_Last chapter_**

_written by_

**_Mjus_**

* * *

Jono jolted awake in the morning clod sweating. It was early, just the break of dawn. He had had a dream, no a nightmare of his little friend, disappearing in the darkness while crying for him and the others to save him, but none of them had been able to move a muscle. The last thing he saw was Yugi's eyes filled with despair, his tears as he gave in, losing to the darkness that ate at him. 

As Jono turned to check on the shorter one all he found was Yugi's empty bed.

"Yugi?"

Something didn't feel right. Yugi's bed seemed so long abandoned. The room felt so huge when his little friend wasn't there and the former cosy feeling seemed to never have been there.

Chills ran down Jono's spine and he couldn't stay in the room for another second. He dressed quickly and half ran out of the room.

In the corridor he met Anzu, fully dressed and with worry in her eyes and her face streaked by tears.

"Is Yugi still sleeping?" she asked worried.

"No, he must be downstairs or something," Jono said, trying to sound natural, but his eyes gave him away. Something had definitely happened during the night.

The two knocked once on Honda's door, not having time to knock any longer since Honda threw the door open in a rush to get out.

"Where's Yugi?" was the first thing he asked when he focused on them.

The three stared at each other. They instantly knew they had all jolted awake from the same nightmare.

They walked down the stairs, slowly, with their hearts beating hard in their chests. A beautiful melody reached their ears. It sounded like a music box.

Walking out on the veranda at the backside they found Yugi sitting on a bench under the railing, the fast raising morning sun falling gently on his form. He had his back facing them so they couldn't see his face. The white painted veranda was v-shaped as it followed the shape of the house, and the bench stood against the north side. The three sighed in pure relief when they saw him.

"Good morning Yugi, how long have you been out here?" Jono asked, his natural grin back on his face instantly.

"Long enough, Jono," Yugi said softly, with a voice that wasn't really his.

Something stuck them all. Yugi had changed. Their relief of seeing him unharmed had made them blind for the moment. His voice wasn't the usual, cheery one he was known for, and his hair had changed colour. The blonde bangs were softer yellow and sharper flash shaped than before, and his former red/violet tops now were blue, melting together with the black where they met, making it impossible to decide where blue and black started or ended.

Anzu noticed the music box at Yugi's side, which he gently stared at as it continued to play rather fast, as it had recently been wound up. It had the shape of a bridal couple joyfully smiling, but the music made her think of someone losing a loved one.

"Yugi, are you all right?" she asked concerned.

"Why should anything be wrong Anzu?" Yugi asked with that same voice that wasn't his, still without looking up.

"You don't look like you did yesterday," Honda pointed out.

A sound, like a sigh, escaped Yugi's being. Something was defiantly wrong. Yugi never avoided eye contact when theywere talking to him, and now his gaze was locked at the music box.

"You worry too much," Yugi said and tilted his head to the side as the music slowed down by the seconds.

"No, we worry just as much as we need," Jono said and his face was a mix of worry, hurt and something that looked like fear. "Something's wrong with you Yugi, tell us what it is and we'll help you, like we've always done."

"Would you have helped me even if you couldn't?" Yugi asked and raised his head enough for the friends to see his gentle smile. "Even if I didn't want for you to help, would you anyway?"

Yugi's sweet face looked up at them, framed with the soft locks of pale blonde bangs that marked his eyes. His mouth smiled a natural, calm smile, but the eyes that stared gently at them weren't close to Yugi's. The scarlet colour and tiny slits of bottomless pupils made them all freeze and their blood run cold in their veins.

The music box's music slowed down into a pace that gave it a heartbreaking tone. When it finally stopped the bridegroom was destroyed, leaving only the parts closest to the bride and box itself. The bride's smile was no longer filled with joy, but despair and her dress was stained with warm blood and her eyes cried.

Blood covered the place at the bench where Yugi's body had been moments ago, and also the veranda was drenched in the warm blood of three youths.

**The end**


End file.
